Ice Carved Hearts
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: Takumi is bored. Gii wants a break from studying. Misu doesn't want to go with just Shingyouji. What happens when our favorite boys all go ice skating? Sweetness and hilarity is sure to occur! Happy holidays everyone!


**A/N: Happy holidays everyone! As my third Takumi-kun fic, this one will be fluffy and sweet unlike my others which have been angsty. This fic practically wrote itself and I don't think I've fallen in love with any stories like this one. Hope you all enjoy it, love you and happy holidays once again!**

"I'm bored," Takumi announces, letting his book fall back on the covers. Gii looks up from his desk to stare at his beloved and gives a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry I'm not entertaining enough for you Takumi," he teases lightly, earning Takumi to slightly blush, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"It's not that, Gii," he protests. "It's just since you're so busy with everything and I don't want to disturb you but I finished my book and I don't have any homework."

"I'm sorry Takumi," Gii repeats, now actually feeling a little bad for his love.

"Don't be." Takumi shakes his head, black bangs falling into his eyes. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad and I don't want to distract you."

"It's fine, Takumi," Gii reassures the other, swinging around in his chair to face him properly. "I could actually use a break now." Takumi's face brightens.

"Really?"

There comes a knock at the door and Gii gives him a nod and a smile before rising from his chair and heading for the door. He opens it just a crack to check who's there, then opens it all the way when he sees who it is.

"Oh Shingyouji-kun, hi. What can I help you with?" he asks the second-year.

"Gii-sempai, is Hayama-sempai in there?" Shingyouji cranes his neck to peer around the auburn haired man. "Arata-san said he was with you but I don't want to disturb you but I wanted to know."

"Hai, he's here," Gii chuckles, letting the younger inside. Shingyouji brushes by him until he finds the sight of Takumi on bed.

"Hayama-sempai! Oh…I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" he inquires nervously and Gii laughs again as Takumi blushes, understanding the younger's meaning.

"No, you weren't. Why were you looking for me Shingyouji-kun?" Takumi asks, hoping to distract himself from the awkward comment. The second-year seats himself next to Takumi, slinging off his jacket.

"Arata-san said he would take me ice-skating but I wanted to see if you guys would want to come too, as well as Akaike-sempai, Toshihisa-sempai and even Yoshizawa-sempai," Shingyouji explains, reaching for Takumi's abandoned book. "Oh, Hayama-sempai, I like this series!"

"Are you sure you wanted to see if we could come?" Gii asks skeptically, raising an eyebrow. Shingyouji bows his head, feeling a little abashed.

"Well, actually, ano…Arata-san wouldn't take me unless I got you guys to come along. He didn't want it to be seen as a…a date."

"That's just like Misu-kun," remarks Gii, looking to his boyfriend for confirmation. But he can tell Takumi hadn't even been listening to him, if his brightened expression gives anything to the fact.

"Gii? Can we go? Please?" Takumi begs. He scoots closer to Gii, looking up at him with wide, sparkling eyes. "You did say you needed a break. Please?"

Gii sighs but smiles and reaches out a hand to ruffle Takumi's hair. "You should know by now that I can't say no to you." Takumi beams and pulls his hand down, pressing a quick kiss to the back of his hand.

"Come on Shingyouji-kun, let's go. You can tell Akaike-kun, I'll get the others. Let's all meet downstairs, okay?" Takumi plucks his book from the second-year's hands and pulls his jacket on. He gives Gii a small peck before sailing out of the room with Shingyouji following, a big smile on his face.

Gii shakes his head and laughs. "That guy…"

H-A-Y-A-M-A-T-A-K-U-M-I-S-A-K-I-G-I-I-C-H-I

"Ah, Arata-san, that's tight!" Shingyouji exclaims as Misu proceeds to tie the laces of his skates. The older sighs and frowns.

"If you could tie your own skates, then I wouldn't have to do it for you," he scolds gently, winding one of the laces around his finger. "But since I do have to tie then for you, I want no complaints."

"Hai, Arata-san."

"Oh Misu-kun, be a little nicer to him," Toshihisa tells him, sliding next to Shingyouji on the bench, having just gotten his own skates. "He didn't live in a place where it snowed a lot so cut him a break."

"I can decide when to cut him a break," Misu says firmly, finishing up the last knot. Toshihisa rolls his eyes but doesn't comment.

"Gii, I'm cold," Takumi says, leaning over to begin to tie his skates. He unhooks the laces from the metal hooks before beginning to tie them back up.

"Aww, don't worry, I'll warm you up." Gii scoots closer to him, a smile on his voice as he wraps an arm around Takumi and places a kiss on his head. Takumi blushes but at least the heat in his face warms him up a little.

"Gii, you have to get your own skates on," he mumbles, tightening his own. Gii chuckles but obeys and begins to unravel the knots in his laces.

"You guys are really slow," Akaike comments, standing up from the bench across from them. They're in a little area off of the rink with a pair of double doors right beyond the benches. It's a little warmer than the actual rink but they can still feel the chill creeping up on them. "For being the ones to suggest it in the first place, you should at least be the fastest."

"I was being a gentleman by letting everyone else get their skates first," retorts Gii, still struggling to untie the knots. With a sigh and a smile, Takumi takes them from Gii and starts to do it himself. The auburn haired man gives him a grateful look.

"Well, we're ready so we're going to go on in," Yoshizawa says, gesturing to himself and Takabayshi. "Don't take too long!" He takes Takabayashi's hand to help steady him as the two wobble towards the double doors. As soon as they open it, a blast of cold air hits them.

"Here Gii." Takumi hands the so addressed man his left skate before working on the right one. Gii pulls it on and quickly laces it up.

"Thanks love." He gives Takumi a quick peck on the cheek, causing the other to blush as he gives him his other skate.

"We'll be waiting for you when you're done," Toshihisa says pointedly, following Misu and Shingyouji through the doors to the ice rink.

"We are done!" Takumi protests but the other three are already gone. He sighs as Akaike chuckles lightly.

"Come on Hayama, let's see how good you are at skating," he tells Takumi, taking a wobbly few steps towards the door. Takumi gets up to follow him, surprisingly graceful in his skates. He turns back to wait for Gii who isn't as coordinated as he thought he would be.

"If it's this hard to walk in them on regular ground," Gii manages through clenched teeth as he stumbles after Takumi "walking on ice is going to be terrible."

"Mou, Gii, don't be like that!" His beloved gives him a bright smile, pulling his coat tighter around his thin body. "It'll be fun! You just have to get the hang of it first."

"I guess if it's for you, I can manage," Gii says, giving the other boy a gentle smile. They push through the doors and are met with an arctic blast, even colder than the previous room.

"Look at Misu-kun and Shingyouji-kun!" Takumi tugs on Gii's sleeve and he sees the so addressed boys already on the ice, the older holding on tightly to Shingyouji who is wearing the brightest smile the others have ever seen. "They are having so much fun!"

"Or at least Shingyouji-kun is," corrects Gii after watching them for a few moments. Akaike skates up to where they are standing. There's a break in the wall that surrounds the rink where people can enter and exit. The rink isn't that crowded, there are a few families and one or two couples but it's not packed by any means.

"Are you two just going to stand there?" Akaike teases them, lightening up from the last few stressful weeks at school. "Are you that afraid of the ice, Gii?"

"Ne!" Gii pouts, frowning at his best friend. "I'm not afraid of the ice, Shozou. Why would you assume such a thing?"

"Because you're just standing there," Akaike retorts. Takumi interrupts the two friends before the fight can escalate more.

"We were just about to get on," he explains to Akaike. The other raises his eyebrows and smiles at them before skating away. Takumi takes a step on the ice, making sure to keep a tight hold on the wall at first. As his feet get used to the ice, he slowly lets go and swings his arms back and forth to keep his balance.

"Gii, you have to-" he cuts himself off as he sees his boyfriend isn't behind him. He looks around, startled. "Gii?"

"I'm here, Takumi." The black haired boy glances to find his lover is holding onto the wall, looking like he has no intention of letting go. His mouth is set in a tight line and he's biting his tongue, probably to stop himself from letting out curse words.

"Oh Gii, what's wrong?" Takumi slides up to him, careful not to startle the other boy for he should fall. "Are you feeling alright?"

"It's just…it's hard," Gii tells him. "I feel so…so off balance, you know? Like I can fall at any minute."

"Gii, I won't let you fall," Takumi chuckles but even the sound of his angelic voice can't comfort Gii that much. Takumi, seeing his beloved's hesitance, sticks out a hand, waiting for him to take it. Gii looks at it blankly.

"You want me to hold your hand?"

"I've never seen you this reluctant to touch me."

"Takumi," Gii murmurs, grinning, not the least embarrassed. "What if I pull you down?" _What if I hurt you?_

"It'll be okay, Gii," Takumi reassures him. Gii slowly takes his mitten-clad hand with his own and let's go of the wall. He instantly feels like he could be flat on his face at any minute, even with Takumi's comforting warmth beside him.

"First things first, if you do feel like you're about to fall, lean forward," explains Takumi, gently tugging the other along. "That way you can't hit the back of your head and injure yourself."

"Yokai," Gii says, weakly joking. He still feels incredibly off balance, like the floor could be swept out from under him at any moment. He is clutching Takumi's hand so tightly, he's surprised the other hasn't told him to lighten up a bit.

"You are also standing wrong," Takumi points out. "Have your feet turned inward just a bit, like this." He uses his other hand to gesture to his own feet. "Bend your knees a little as well. Not too much but just enough where it's comfortable."

Gii tries to follow his instructions and he feels a little better but not secure by any means. Takumi is patient though and waits while Gii slowly adjusts to a comfortable position. They make sure to stay close to the wall, in case Gii needs to hang on.

"Why are you so good at skating?" Gii asks a few minutes later as he's successfully taken three stops without feeling like he's going to fall. Takumi's posture stiffens slightly but Gii catches it.

"I used to go a lot at Christmastime with nii-san," he answers as casually as he can manage. Just the mere mention of it causes his forehead to break out in a light sweat despite the chill caused by the ice. _Don't think about it, don't think about it. You're with Gii, you're with Gii and he loves you._

"Oh I'm sorry Takumi," Gii immediately says, berating himself for asking such a question. Takumi turns to him and shakes his head, smile back in place.

"It's fine Gii, I don't really remember much of it," he assures him. "Now come on, you have to push off with one foot instead of taking separate, single steps." Gii lets him change the subject and besides, he needs more pointers.

"Wow, you actually got him on." They both look up to see Takabayashi and Yoshizawa, hand in hand, smirking at them.

"Ne, why does everyone assume I'm afraid of the ice?" Gii grumbles. Takumi laughs lightly but looks to the other two.

"It wasn't really that hard," he tells them, shrugging one shoulder so it doesn't throw Gii off balance.

"I find that hard to believe," states Takabayashi, pulling at his gray scarf that's tied around his neck.

"Well if it's for you, he'll do anything," adds Yoshizawa. Takumi blushes at his statement. He knows that it is true, Gii has proven it many times over, but he still finds it hard to believe. _What did I do to deserve someone like him?_

"Come on Michio, let's leave the two lovebirds to their lessons." Takabayashi winks at Takumi before tugging his boyfriend away from them.

"Ne! Like you two aren't lovebirds!" Gii calls out after them. He looks back at his boyfriend to see his pink cheeks and sparkling eyes. "Are you okay Takumi? Are you cold? Am I hurting you?"

"Gii, I'm fine and of course I'm cold," replies Takumi, laughing. "But that's okay. As they said, let's get back to our lessons."

"They're having fun," Misu comments, watching Gii and Takumi holding hands and laughing while the latter tries to teach the former how to skate.

"Nani? Are you not Arata-san?" Shingyouji's lower lip starts to tremble as he thinks he is unable to please the love of his life. Is he being too boring? Is he not fun enough?

Misu turns his expressionless face on Shingyouji but then smiles slightly. He reaches out a bare hand and ruffles the other's hair. "No, I am Shingyouji." The second year lets out a breath of relief. "Though would you loosen your hold a little? I think I'm losing circulation in my hand."

"G-gomen Arata-san," Shingyouji mumbles, instantly doing just that. But when Misu gives his palm a small squeeze, his big smile is back at full force.

"You're doing great Gii," exclaims Takumi as they make it around the ring for the first time without holding onto the wall. Gii is still by no means comfortable in his skates but he's definitely feeling better.

"It's all thanks to you, love," the auburn haired man replies, leaning in to place a light kiss on his cheek, close to his mouth. Takumi involuntarily lets out a small moan to his embarrassment. Gii is startled and pulls back immediately, losing his balance in the process and pulling Takumi down with him.

The world seems to stop for a moment as Gii hits the ice but it all snaps back to normal speed when Takumi lands roughly on top of him, making him gasp for breath.

"Gomen Gii! I didn't mean too! Gomenasai Gii," Takumi babbles, feeling ashamed for letting his self control slip like that which caused his boyfriend to get hurt. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too much, did I? Gomen."

"I'm fine Takumi, I'm fine," Gii laughs, seeing how flustered his lover is. "Really, you don't weigh that much so it didn't hurt." He can feel the cold ice seeping through his jacket and pants and although it's uncomfortably cold, he's not going to tell the other that for fear of making him feel even worse. "I had no idea you would lose control like that."

"I…ano, it's just…just I…ano," Takumi stammers, a bright blush painting his cheeks. Without any care for where they happen to be, Gii smiles gently at him and reaches one hand up to caress his cheek before moving around to the back of his neck and pulling him down to meet Takumi's lips with his own.

No matter how many times he's kissed Gii, each one is still as magical as the first. He will never get tired of having those soft lips against his own and practically melting at his touch. In each one, he sees only them and nothing else.

When Gii pulls away, Takumi is blushing hotly but still smiling from the small high he always gets after kissing Gii. "That was sudden."

"I felt it in the moment," Gii shrugs. He beams up at his lover, who looks as beautiful as ever with flushed cheeks and a wide smile, his beautiful face framed by dark bangs and a blue scarf that compliments his gray coat. "Should we get back to our lessons now?"

"H-hai…" Takumi awkwardly gets up and offers a hand down to Gii who looks at it doubtfully. "You won't pull me down this time, promise."

"I'll help!" Toshihisa whizzes up to them and reaches for Gii's other arm. "You took quite a spill, didn't you?" He helps Takumi in getting Gii to his feet before brushing snow off of the black haired boy. "Takumi, you're covered in ice! Aren't you wet?"

"I'm fine" answers Takumi as his friend continues to still brush shards of ice off his coat and pants. "Gii is worse than me though."

"You'll be the worst if you don't stop touching him," Gii playfully threatens.

"Gii!"

"No it's fine!" Toshihisa laughs, holding his hands up in surrender. "I forgot how protective he can be of you. I'll just leave you two then." He winks at Takumi before skating away, almost hitting a dad pulling along his son.

"Ready for round two?" Takumi asks, taking Gii's bare hand in his own covered one. Even through the material, Gii's hand is still so warm. How is he managing this when Takumi is covered head to foot and still freezing? The ice that is slowly melting and dripping down his pants is not helping the situation.

"Round two of what?" Gii asks innocently but his smirk gives him away. Takumi blushes for the umpteenth time that day but he welcomes the sudden rush of blood that warms him up a bit.

"What do you think, baka?" Takumi teases lightly as he gently pulls Gii along with him to the middle of the rink. Gii's face changes to one of nervousness as he realizes they are very far away from the wall. Even if he's more comfortable in his skates, he doesn't think he's ready to be in the middle of the rink.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Gii says anxiously. _What if I pull Takumi down again? What if this time I won't be able to save him? What if I hurt Takumi?_

"Gii, relax. Breathe. It's supposed to be fun, remember?"

"It is fun-in a terrifying, exhilarating way."

Takumi laughs. "It's ice skating, not skydiving."

"Skydiving isn't actually that bad," Gii tells him nonchalantly. Takumi's face freezes and his eyes widen as he looks at his boyfriend.

"You've been _skydiving_?"

Gii nods. "Hai, when I was about fifteen or so. It was with the son of one of my dad's coworkers. He's an adrenaline junkie or something and convinced me to do it with him."

"Wow." Takumi shakes his head. "So if you did that, why are you scared of ice skating? Do you trust a stranger to make sure you're okay during skydiving more than me teaching you to skate?"

"Of course not," Gii quickly says. "It's because it's you it's so scary. I'm afraid I'll hurt you somehow." Takumi sighs but grins at the other boy, using one hand to button the top button of his tan coat that had probably come undone when they fell.

"You won't hurt me, Gii. I know you won't."

"I hope so." Gii gives him a smile before remembering where they are, exactly. "Ano, Takumi? Can we move closer to the wall now?" Takumi bursts into giggles at Gii's uncomfortable expressions but relents, slowly leading his boy friend back towards the wall. Gii looks at him gratefully. "Do you mind showing me some moves, love? I know it must be boring to have to hold my hand the whole way.

"I like holding your hand Gii," Takumi points out. "But is it okay if I take one trip around the rink?" He looks to Gii with pleading eyes and the auburn haired man laughs and ruffles his boyfriend's soft hair.

"Of course you can, like I'm going to tell you no," he says, releasing Takumi's hand. The boy gives him a smile that brightens his whole face and pushes away from the wall, small shards of ice falling off him from the abrupt movement.

Gii watches as his beloved catches up to Akaike and Toshihisa and the three of them fall in line together, starting to circle the rink.

"How is it that the president of the disciplinary committee is so graceful, as well as the class clown?" Gii turns at the voice to see Misu staring at the three of them, Shingyouji still clutching his hand.

"Probably because they don't have a big head weighing them down," Gii chuckles. Misu frowns at him and turns it on Shingyouji who had started to laugh but is immediately silenced by Misu's frown.

"Gomen Arata-san," he murmurs, sneaking a small grin at Gii to show him he thought it was funny.

"You really need to be nicer," Takabayashi warns Misu as he skates up to them, narrowly avoiding a mom and dad holding their daughter's hands. They give him a dirty look as he bows politely for almost running into them.

"And you really need to look where you're going," retorts Misu dryly. Takabayashi frowns at him but shrugs, allowing that.

"He's right, you know." Yoshizawa twirls over to join them, red coat flapping around his body. Takabayashi watches him in awe as the other smiles at him teasingly.

"Patience Izumi, patience," he teases.

"You're terrible," his boyfriend pouts. "Just for that I'm not going to hold your hand anymore."

"But you're the one who can't skate very well," points out Gii innocently. He gasps as Takabayashi gives him a light shove and makes a wild grab for the wall, catching it with his fingertips. "Ne!"

"You're one to talk," Takabayashi sniffs. At that moment, the last three of their party skate up to them, cheeks rosy and cheekbones hurting from smiling so much.

"Did I just see you push Gii?" asks Takumi sweetly.

"It's fine love, don't hurt him too much," Gii reassures his beloved.

"Please, I could totally take him on," Takabayashi scoffs. Gii raises his eyebrows at the boy and takes a wobbly step forward. He knows he can't be as intimidating on the ice as he would've hope but it can't be helped.

"Try it and I'll make sure you can't walk for a week," he hisses.

"Save it for your boyfriend," Misu says dismissively. Takumi's jaw drops open as he feels his cheeks become scarlet.

"Wow, that escalated quickly," laughs Toshihisa, giving Takumi a light nudge.

"I think it's best if we just quit while we're ahead," Akaike says, trying to smooth things over. He pulls his coat's sleeves over his hands to try and warm them up. "Who's up for some hot chocolate?"

"I am! I am!" Shingyouji exclaims. He turns his puppy-dog eyes on Misu. "Please Arata-san? Please, can we get some?"

"It'll be my treat," intervenes Gii before Misu can respond. "Let's go now. We have at least another hour and a half before we have to get back for curfew." The others nod and start to make their way off the ice, some starting to slip and slide after skating for too long. Takumi makes to follow them but is stopped by Gii grabbing his arm.

"Gii?"

"Thank you for today," his boyfriend tells him, tightening his grip on the black haired boy's hand. Takumi smiles brightly but is a little confused.

"For what Gii?" At his innocent question, Gii chuckles and pulls him closer, finally feeling a little more confident in his skates. Takumi wraps his arms loosely around the other's neck.

"For taking me out and teaching me how to skate with such patience. For being so sweet about it and helping me forget about anything but you. For just being you."

"Gii…" Takumi murmurs as the other leans forward to place a gentle kiss on his nose. He uses one hand to brush Gii's auburn bangs out of his eyes. "I'd do anything for you." Gii smiles and this time when he kisses him, it's a sweet peck on the lips.

"Thank you," he whispers softly, happiness radiating from his face. "I would do anything for you too, to make you happy." Takumi beams at him and feels like his heart is about to burst from sweet bliss.

"You already have."


End file.
